


Eyes linger

by Sleepingadult



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, cheerleader x punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingadult/pseuds/Sleepingadult
Summary: Lux has no idea how she got in this mess. Okay she does, she was caught staring by the resident bad girl of Legends High.





	Eyes linger

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is just me giving a story to some of mpengu's old lighcannon art. If you want to see her art you can view it on her tumbler here: https://mpengu.tumblr.com/ and can also commission her for art.

"Were my eye messing with me, or did I just catch you staring?" Lux has no idea how she got herself into this position. Okay she does, Jinx caught Lux staring at her three times today.

Today started like any other, Lux woke up early, got cleaned up, ate breakfast with her family and was at school by 8:30. Walking into class she was unsurprised to see her friend Poppy already there trying to wake up Lulu to get some last-minute studying in before their test. "Good morning Lulu!" Lux said ever upbeat helping Poppy wake the younger girl. A drowsy 'morning' was her reply as Lulu lifted her head. Poppy thanked Lux politely before going right back to quizzing Lulu about the material, occasionally asking Lux a question to make sure she was ready as well. At 9 o'clock exactly the students talking outside hurried inside and took their seats as the familiar sound of heels clicking against tile permeated the room as professor Fiora entered the room and began silently taking role.

"Okay class today you will be taking the Unit 2 test, remember while the core information of the test is on the Azir dynasty there will be questions from the previous unit." Fiora rose from her seat and began passing the test out to each student before continuing. "There are 50 questions and a short response essay. You have the whole period so pace yourself and remember to be silent, you may begin." At that, the class began and not a word was said out of fear for or respect towards the teacher. 

Lux had just started with her essay when she entered the room. The sound of the door being thrown open quickly destroyed the peace Fiora had instilled with most students looking towards it as the red-head waltz in. The stares quickly turn to mutter as friends in shock discuss the loose cannon of Legends High. A glare from both Jinx and Fiora quickly returned the silence." you have 30 minutes to finish your test, please take your seat and meet me after class Jinx." Fiora said after the others went back to work. Jinx is...interesting? Maybe that isn't the right word to her but it is close. She has the reputation and attitude of a common delinquent but she really doesn't seem to fit within that any stereotypes Lux associated with that type of person. First of all, she doesn't hang out with other delinquents like Cassiopea. No, in fact, her best friend is apparently one of the smartest students in school and all-around nerd Ekko. Secondly, she isn't like Ahri who will say one thing to your face and another to your back instead she always says what she thinks regardless of what you might want to hear. And perhaps the oddest thing about Jinx is, that she is very pretty. But not like either Ahri or Cassiopea or even Lux herself who put hours into looking pristine, Jinx seems to have beauty come naturally to her. Lux watches her as she starts her test unable to decide if she was simply guessing through the questions or actually knew them as she marked her answers. She felt like prey when Jinx shot a glare at her. 

The sound of the bell cut through Lux's Mind as she quickly turned to the clock and then her essay realizing she had completely forgotten about it since jinx entered the room. As calmly as she could Lux turned her test in and walked to her next class until she got to her seat and collapsed into her hands. 

'What am I going to doooo? My parents are going to kill me if the find out about this. And what does Jinx think I was doing? What was I doing? What do I tell her? Is she angry? Does she care? Oh, of course she doesn't she just saw me staring and wanted me to stop obviously, okay all good.' Lux thought rapidly emotions quickly switching from fear to concern to calm as she looked up only to see Lulu inches from her face. "AAhh! Lulu!" Lux yelled starting the other students in the room who she offered an apology. "What is it Lulu?" She asked the shorter girl in a hushed tone embarrassed by her outburst.

"Oh, I was just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran out of class pretty fast and you were staring a Jinx for like half an hour, oh and you didn't even finish your test did you?" Lulu said sounding far too cheery for someone offering sympathy. "Yeah, Lu I'm fine just uh, don't tell anyone about any of that okay?" Lux replied even more embarrassed after Lulu told her that not only was she not calm upon leaving but that at least one other person saw her stare at Jinx. Lux knew she wouldn't likely run into Jinx until Lunch so even if she wanted to talk to her she'll have to wait until then and probably forget about this whole thing anyway.

When lunch rolled around while her friends enjoyed their food Lux was far too preoccupied with keeping an eye out for long scarlet hair. "Luxanna!" Poppy yelled getting through her friends clouded head. Seeing her frazzled reaction Poppy offered a quick apology before continuing. "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" 

"N-nothing"

"Is someone bullying you!?" 

"NO!"

"Jinx caught Lux staring at her so she's worried that Jinx will come talk to her about it." Lulu suddenly said earing a look of shook from both of the girls present. 

"That girl is unbelievable! SHE makes a big scene by showing up late in the middle of a test and has the audacity to be upset with YOU for being distracted!?" Poppy said her voice seething with anger. Sensing her friend about to go on a rant about the redhead Lulu interjected again. "Actually Lux was distracted after that. She didn't even finish her test!" Lulu said completely missing her friends' anger building. "Oh right, Lux we're going to that new restaurant, Tahms' something or other, with some friends do you want to come?" Lulu asked changing the subject again. "Sorry Lu, I've got cheer practice today probably going late too." Almost as soon as those words left her voice a string of gasp echoed from across the room. The trio turns towards the commotion and saw none other then the Loose cannon herself being held back by Ekko from a kneeling Cassiopia with talon standing protectively over her.

The teachers arrived soon after and began asking questions before taking jinx towards the principals' office while Cassiopeia was taken to the nurses' office. While being taken away Jinx scanned the crowd with seemingly jaded eyes until she locked onto Lux. While others might have been scared away from her gaze Lux held firm and seemed to see something else in Jinx's eyes almost pleading wanting someone to take her side without knowing the whole story. Lux felt herself start to move before she was grabbed by Poppy braking her gaze for a moment but when she looked back Jinx was gone. "You see that girl is dangerous if you are having any trouble with her promise you'll tell us," Poppy said concern written on her face Lux agreed weakly her mind in another place. She had seen Jinx after a fight before and then her eyes made her look like a wolf, strong and beautiful, with a wild edge but that wasn't the face she had then. No at that moment Jinx looked lost like she had no one and knew it with every fiber of her being. 

The rest of the day seemed uneventful simply going through classes until she had to go to practice. Jinx apparently only got after school detention which was good Lux thought though unsure why. After getting changed into her uniform Lux joined the rest of the girls and went through practice the same as always. do the routine, ignore the boys watching and whistling and don't upstage Ahri. With that done and practice coming to an end Lux remembered something about Ahri and more importantly who she was friends with. "Hey, Ahri your friends with Cassiopea right? What happended between her and Jinx today?" Lux not really noticing that she said it until she saw Ahri giving her a sneer. "honestly like me and Cass aren't even that close why do people keep asking me about them," Ahri said her voice carrying an exaggerated annoyed tone, "but if you must know apparently Cass and Jinx dated for a bit and Jinx tried to get back with her and after Cass turned her down she got violent, but that's just a rumor and you didn't hear it from me okay?" Ahri said almost in a musically as she left the field to for the looker room. While normally eager to change out of her uniform Lux felt like she needed water for some reason and couldn't stop her mind thinking in dept about the 'rumor' Ahri told her. While never one to take part in rumors lux found herself drawn to it. 'Must be the heat.' she reasoned and took a deep sip of the water and glanced over and saw someone waiting at the other end of the wall. 'Ekko? School ended hours ago what's he still-' her thought was immediately cut off with Jinx arriving on the scene. She ended up watching the two for a minute seeing Jinx for perhaps the first time relax without needing to contain herself with others around. 'She has a cute laugh' Lux though it made her happy for some reason, knowing jinx can be happy, but remembering every time she's looked at Jinx she's been caught she quietly leaves. That is until an arm blocks her path.

"Were my eyes messing with me, or did I just catch you staring?" pressing herself against the wall Lux is stunned by how close Jinx is. "Though I guess it's 'more did I catch you staring three times'?" Lux can't help but stare now this is the closest she's been to Jinx and she is surprised by what she sees. Jinx's eyes are a stunning of amber and her eyelashes are surprisingly long. "Hey I asked you a question. Are you listening?" and her breath smells like peppermint and 'she's talking oh no I haven't heard a word of it.' 

"You are pretty," Lux says dumbly still not fully realizing her situation. That is until she hears Jinx burst out laughing. it's the same laugh that she had with Ekko so maybe that means she isn't angry. "OH this is too good. who would have thought miss perfect was into girls let alone bad girls?" 'huh?' "WAIT WAIT WAIT that just slipped out just ignore it and we can go on our separate ways HAHAHA!" Lux said the full weight of what she said and to who. 'I didn't even know I was into girls and I told JINX!?' 

"No I don't think so," Jinx said making Lux shake a little in fear at what she might want. "Well your pretty cute yourself so how about we go on a date?"


End file.
